


mirrors

by Anonymous



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Mirror Sex, Praise Kink, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:01:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26827774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: There's a mirror, and Yasha intends on using it.
Relationships: Beauregard Lionett/Yasha
Comments: 6
Kudos: 105
Collections: Fanfic Anonymous, anon





	mirrors

**Author's Note:**

> I meant to post this pretty soon after the episode aired but then I got lazy so. Here we are.

When Yasha first made a remark about the mirror hanging above her bed, Beau didn't want to think too much about it. She had ideas about what Yasha meant, but she didn't want to jump to conclusions.

Yet, here she was.

Beau sat in the middle of her wide bed, dressed only in her wrappings, letting her hair down. 

She felt Yasha's daunting presence behind her, moving in close. Beau inhaled sharply. They had been intimate for a while now, but even Yasha's breath sent a chill down the monk's spine. She never had to do much to get Beau...aroused.

Yasha's lips pressed against Beau's shoulder, releasing tension at the contact.

"Are you okay?" the Aasimar whispered.

"Y-Yeah, I just get a little nervous when you're so close." Beau chuckled.

"We've touched many times," Yasha began. "both in combat and out."

"I know. You're just perfect, is all."

Yasha's hands rested themselves on Beau's thighs, moving up to her waist. The contact elicited a small sigh from the monk, Yasha's calloused hands being surprisingly gentle. 

Pressing another kiss at the crook of Beau's neck, Yasha pulled at the knots on her girlfriend's wrapping, unveiling smooth brown skin broken by numerous scars. Calloused digits ran across healed, but sensitive skin, a quiet hiss being let out in response to the action.

"May I show you how perfect you are, Beauregard?" Yasha whispered.

"O-Okay."

Yanking the fabric installed to the bedframe, a mirror unveiled itself from the top of the bed. With a bit of will, the globules in the room dimmed to a low cobalt blue, bathing the two women in its shade. 

Yasha leaned back, pulling Beau down with her. The monk rested her back atop Yasha, tensing when she felt the chiseled physique of her girlfriend. Yet, for as cold as Yasha could seem, she was incredibly warm, and before long Beau melted in Yasha's embrace.

Shutting her eyes, Beau braced herself for anything.

The Aasimar ran a hand across Beau's infamous abs and dragged her cropped nails against the scarred skin, forcing another gasp out of Beau. Her hands went lower, scarcely touching the edges of Beau's folds. 

"Not yet." Yasha murmured.

Yasha moved her hands to Beau's thighs, spreading them. She could feel the heat of Beau's cheek against her own, likely embarrassed by how vulnerable she was. 

Smiling, Yasha placed her hands onto Beau's breasts, caressing its nipples with her indexes before pinching them between her middle and index fingers. The small action choked out a moan from the monk above her, her back rising from Yasha's abs for but a moment.

Beau bit her lip. She knew it'd been a while but she wasn't expecting to be so sensitive so easily.

"I love the way you sound." Yasha whispered, biting Beau's earlobe.

Another moan, and a small chuckle from Yasha.

The Aasimar bit into Beau's neck, peppering the swath of skin with kisses and nips, knowing tomorrow everyone would be eyeing her girlfriend and knowing exactly what happened. And Beau would be proud of it too.

Yasha brought her hand to lightly caress Beau's throat, before moving on to support the monk's jaw with her middle finger and thumb. Running her index against Beau's lips, Yasha kissed the corner of Beau's jaw.

"You don't have to be quiet. I want to hear you." 

A moan came from above her, followed by a breathless sigh. Glancing, Yasha noticed that Beau's eyes were shut. Yasha couldn’t help but pause for a moment. Beau looked amazing, and Yasha wanted to spend as much time as she could to help Beau see that herself. 

Yasha slid her right hand down to the apex of Beau's legs and spread her apart.

"You're very wet, Beau."

"...Fuck. Yasha, please-"

"Of course."

With as much delicacy as she could manage, Yasha slid her palm down Beau, causing the monk to push herself against the pressure. Yasha pushed her fingers into Beau, grinding the heel of her palm against Beau's clit.

She sounded heavenly.

Yasha brushed her left hand's index against Beau's lips, before having Beau take her index and middle fingers into her mouth.

Beau moaned against what both of Yasha's hands were doing, her mind lost in a bit of ecstasy. She already knew Yasha's hands were big but right now she felt like she could barely handle anything Yasha was doing to her. But she still wanted more. 

"Open your eyes, Beau. Look."

Beau didn't want to, but hearing Yasha's voice, the command was something she couldn't ignore. Beau opened her eyes and looked.

She was atop Yasha, completely at her mercy. Beau looked lost in every sensation her girlfriend was giving her, her eyes dilated and unfocused. Her hair was messy and strewn across both Yasha and the bed. Intentionally or not, seeing herself like this pooled heat in her stomach faster than she expected, and she could only grind against Yasha's hands to see what she looked like when she was desperate.

Upon closer inspection, Beau found Yasha's eyes looking back at her, an expression of pride in her dilated pupils. Her irises were glowing white, and her hair was fading the same way. But even with this, there was an expression, an emotion in her eyes that wasn't angelic by any means. It was desire, and it was being satisfied every passing second.

"You're amazing, Beau. Look at yourself...so hot, and so wet in my hands."

Beau, despite herself, kept her eyes trained on her image in the mirror, pushing herself to try and get Yasha’s fingers deeper inside, to make every sensation that was building up to release. As if amused by her lust-induced actions, there was a small, knowing smile pulling at Yasha’s lips.

"Arder, pease! Yatha-" Beau choked through her girlfriend's fingers, eyes fixated on the mirror.

"I love you." Yasha purred, biting into Beau's neck.

With the help of Beau rolling her hips, Yasha intensified her ministrations. She curled, pumped, and stroked her fingers inside of Beau, hearing as the monk's moans grew in volume. Yasha smiled. She looked so perfect right now.

Pulling her hand out of Beau's mouth, Yasha returned it to Beau's breast, its hard nipples managing to create new sounds from the monk. Yasha knew her girlfriend was close.

"Keep looking at yourself...watch how you cum."

Yasha kept a close eye on her girlfriend, who did as she asked. Beau’s eyes, glowing from the globule’s lights, remained affixed to their visages in the mirror, as she continued to grind against the friction Yasha gave her. She was enthralled.

With a final curl of her fingers, Yasha made the monk cum on top of her, the orgasm too much to keep her eyes open for. Her moans were loud enough to echo, even in the small room. Yasha was glad the walls were lined so thickly, but she wouldn’t have minded if anyone heard.

"You're amazing." Yasha repeated. "I love watching you like this."

Beau sat up and turned around, straddling Yasha’s hips and keeping her eyes trained on the Aasimar beneath her. In silence, the monk guided Yasha’s hands back down to her folds, a dark look in her cobalt-blue eyes. In the darkness of their room, illuminated only by the dim globules, a white-toothed smirk pulled Beau’s lips.

“I’m down for a round two.”

Yasha smiled, pushing her fingers into Beau and using her other hand to tilt her girlfriend’s chin up, so she could look at herself in the mirror. She was angellic.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed. Also consent,,,I love it, you love it, it's great and hot when you do it right. 
> 
> Thank you for reading, and I'd appreciate comments and kudos but it's understandable if you wanna...not expose yourself.


End file.
